


Come Again?

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is afraid of committment, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, optisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Idea #421 Person A refuses to say ‘I love you’ to Person B, but will say ‘I “like” like you’ instead.</p><p>Alex has commitment issues and now refuses to say "I love you" to John Laurens, who has been dating Alex and Eliza for a year now. (Eliza has already endured this and as such is finding this whole thing hilarious).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again?

"Bye Eliza, I love you!" Alex called, heading for the door.

"I love you too! Have a good day!" Eliza responded from where she was reading. She fingered the next page, lips twitching in a slight smirk at what comes next.

"Bye John, I like like you!" From the kitchen, there was a heavy, exasperated sigh as John forced out the words, "I like like you too!" and with those words, Alex shut the door.

"What is it with him?" John flopped onto the couch next to Eliza.

"Honey, you know that he struggles to make connections."

"He didn't mind making one last night," John mumbled.

"But for him, the physical is easy. The emotional... Not as much. I waited two and a half years for him to voice the feelings I knew he felt. All he needs is time."

"I love him... But it's getting kind of silly this whole "I like like you" thing." I'm not bringing it up to him, though. I don't want him to be self-conscious about it."

"Thank you for that. It also furthers my amusement." Eliza flashed John a quick grin. He rolled his eyes.

"At least you tell me that you love me."

"Only on good days. And days I'm not getting fucked."

* * *

Alex stayed in the library at school, staring at his textbook. He wasn't absorbing anything, just thinking about John and their relationship. Could he say the L word? He said it to Eliza all the time. Granted, that took almost three years to say, but he... lo-- lov-- like liked John very much and wanted to be able to say the L word to him. And John had to feel like shit due to his inability to form emotional connections.

 _What if he leaves?_ a voice said to him. Alex forced himself out of that downward spiral by reminding him that as impatient as John is, he would never leave Alex over a trivial matter such as this.

On a whim, Alex sent a text.  _Meet me at The Republic_ _at three. I want to talk._   _xx_

He would say it. Today. Everyday. Forever.

At three, they sat on stools at The Republic, staring at their drinks.

"John."

"Yes, Alex?" John looked nervous.

"I... lo--lov--love you." A small pause. "I love you, John Laurens." Alex had been staring straight at John when he'd said it, but he was surprised by the tears.

"John? Why are you crying?"

"Because you said you loved me. No more middle school Alexander saying "I like like you a lot"." Alex snorted slightly, blushing.

"Yeah, that was a bit ridiculous..."

"If that's what you needed to say, then I was willing to wait for you."

"Really?" Alex asked quietly. Paranoia still played at him, making him feel that John was just saying that.

"I love you too." Their grins were brighter than the sun.

Together they walked home, hand in hand.

When they reached their apartment, Alex ran from John and into the house.

"ELIZA! I LOVE JOHN LAURENS!" Her laugh tinkled from the kitchen.

"Good to know sweetheart. Now come on in here and start making dinner, I'm hungry."

"Eliza, you are the only woman I know who refuses to learn how to cook," John said as he washed his hands.

"Hey, I know how to cook! I just really like Carribean food." She smirked and settled in to listen to Alex and John talk about their day. She really loved her two boys. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really short and abrupt! it might come up in fics that predate what makes a whole? just bc its so cute
> 
> hmu w ur headcannons at my side blog writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or my main blog young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com!


End file.
